Oban Star Racers: Canaletto's Revenge
by MoonDreamer18
Summary: The race of Oban ended two years ago.Eva was living a normal life with her father until some evil crogs attacked.The war is intensified and the Avatar has announced a new race, offering to the winner whatever he/she desires. Spoilers ahead!


**Oban Star Racers :Canaletto's Revenge**

_**Chapter one: A new call**_

The bell rang and all the students came out. I went to the entrance, running, just to wait for my father.

In my way I saw some guys talking about races and cars. I was able to disguised Rick's face in one of the pages of a magazine they held.

"He sure was a great pilot" I though

***

Lots of memories came to my mind: The great race of Oban, how could I forget it?

I slowed down and with patience I continued my walk. I was remembering all the things that happened, the races, the new friends I made and the ones I lost.

"Two years had passed" my heart was commoved

I went out of the school and saw my father's car parking in front of me. He greeted me as always and I came into.

"How was your day, Eva?"He asked me with a smile on his face

"Just fine" I told him "But I have lots of homework today"

"Hahaha" he laughed "then we can't go to the party today"

"The party!" I exclaimed "no way I'm not going!"

"What about your homework?"

"It has to wait… yeah! the party!" I exclaimed excited

***

We returned home. I greeted my mother even if she couldn't hear me or see me anymore.

I went to my room where many memories rested. I had my old clothes and the music I used to hear.

I threw myself on the bed and I watched the roof in silence. I was excited about the party at my father's work; but also the memories of the planet Oban had woken up many feelings in my heart.

"If there was another race…"I thought "no…Jordan is the avatar now, I don't think he would hold another competition"

"Eva!" called me my father "I brought some hamburgers for lunch!"

"I'm on my way, dad!" I said and stood up

I opened the door of my room and came out.

Lunch was great, my father and I enjoyed it to the end.

"So you are ready for the party?" he asked me

"I'm ready!" I replied "what about you, Don Wei?" I asked him

"Hahaha" he laughed "If you are ready, I also am"

***

After we ate, we watched television. There was nothing else to do and I didn't want to start working with my papers.

In the new, it was said that many people had lost their lives because of a Crog's attack. Those evil and sanguinary black creatures that we thought have lost since the race of Oban.

"Jordan should destroy those creatures!"I exclaimed

"You know he can't do that" told me my father

"Why not?" I asked "after all, he's the Avatar! And that means he can do whatever he wants"

"Hmmm" my father didn't say a thing.

Many children had lost their family. I saw everything on the television. I felt a little sad about their situation; I knew how it was to be alone in a world like this.

"Poor kids!" I exclaimed "isn't there anything we could do, dad?" I asked him

"I don't think so" he said after taking a deep breath

"I wish I could do something"

"Oh well" Don Wei exclaimed and turned off the television "you should go preparing for the party; we don't want to be late, do we?"

"Sure!" I said and grinned

***

I went to my room and looked for the most beautiful dress I had. The one my mother used once.

I knew it wasn't my style wearing dresses, I didn't feel comfy with them; but I just wanted to make my father happy by seeing me on one.

I combed my hair; it wasn't as short as two years ago, however the two colors it still had.

When I went out, my father's eyes shone, he was happier than ever…

"You look wonderful, Eva" he told me "As beautiful as your mother"

"Hahaha, thanks" I said blushing for the compliment

"Well, what are we waiting for?" he said and opened his arms

"Let's go!" I exclaimed

***

We went into the car. He drove all the way to the hotel where the party was going to be held. I was excited; but nervous at the same time; after all, it was my first party.

How will I dance? I didn't even know how to move a single foot in harmony with the music.

Too many dreams, too many ideals…why did they have to ruin it? The car stopped its march.

I heard my father's scream and my eyes were witness of the horror of the Emporium of the Crogs.

"Eva, go out of the car!" he shouted me

I went out in a hurry and he did the same. The crog took the car with his both hands and threw it far away from us.

I was scared. My father went in front of me and told me to run away.

"But…"I disagreed

"Go, Eva!" he shouted "Run away!"

I ran away and hid myself behind some trees. The high hills I was using fell and my naked feet touched the cold earth.

My father tried to distract the monsters while I was running; however their deadly hands stopped him with a single hit.

"Father!" I exclaimed

His body fell on the floor. I ran taking a twig on my hands, tearing my beautiful dress so I could run well.

I tried to hit the crog with my weak weapon; but it didn't end as I wanted. I saw the hand of the evil creature coming closer to me and then everything turned black.

In the middle of darkness I saw Jordan. His body was still shining and his yellow eyes were looking at me.

"Molly…"he told me

That name…I haven't heard it from a long time.

"I'm sorry" he said

In seconds I saw many planets, many tribes, all suffering the attack of the crogs.

"What is happening?" I asked "Jordan?"

I woke up and I found myself between some trees.

"Father!" I remembered he was fighting against the crogs

I went to that place…but there was nothing.

"Nooo!" I shouted "why? Now that I had a normal life!" and I started to cry

"DAD!" I screamed and my voice echoed in the sky.

I wasn't going to give up so easily.

***

I started looking for the criminals and asking all the people who passed about the crogs; but everybody was scared, nobody knew about my father.

I went to a police station and told them everything. They told me they were too busy to attend that kind of things.

"What can be so important?" I asked them angrily

"The president needs us" told me a cap

I was angry, as I hadn't been for two years.

The officials went on a helicopter which landed in front of me.

I was frustrated…I couldn't go and talk to the president….or…could I?

Rapidly I returned to home and went to the garage. I found my old scooter, the one which helped me to find my father at the first time.

"I know I can trust you again" I said and I rode it.

With my right foot I turned it on. Dark air came out and I headed to the president's house.

I followed the helicopter, while the light of my dress was shining the entire road. The only thing I could think was my father and the crogs.

Finally I was able to find the meeting place…it was a Don Wei's company.

"But…this is the place where the party was going to be hold" I thought

***

I came close to a window and examined the interior of the place. There were crystal lamps and many people dressed up very formal.

The president came into the salon and welcomed everybody to the party. I also was able to see Michael and with him, Stan and Koji; also Rick was there! Was it a party for all of us?...The ones who went to Oban two years ago?...But why now?, Why not before? I wanted an explanation.

I went in front of a backdoor, I knew the company pretty well. In silence I came closer to the main salon and listened to what the president was saying.

"Welcome, my friends!" he said while rising a champagne glass " I hope you are enjoying the party…I'm pleased you have come after all"

"But what is it all about?" asked Rick "Why a party in the middle of a war?"

"For that, my friend" told him the president "that's why I called you all, again… The avatar is going to hold another race, and this one will determine the future of the galaxy"

"The avatar?" I thought "another race?...and this one will determine the future of the galaxy?"

"You mean another race in the planet Oban? asked Rick while his dark glasses were shining with the light of the salon.

"Yes" affirmed the president "this race will guaranty the winner the control of the universe!...If we don't win this race and the crogs do, our doom is inevitable…if we win we could return to the Earth all those ones who were taken as captives by those horrendous creatures".

"So, what are we waiting for?" asked Michael "We should be making the preparations!"

"We are just waiting for Don Wei" said the president

"My father isn't coming" I said and showed myself to everybody

"Molly!" exclaimed Stan and Koji

"So the little mouse finally showed" said Rick

"What did you say?" shouted the president "Don Wei isn't coming?"

"No…he was attacked by the crogs…"I said and fell on my knees

Rick came to me and knelt. I was crying.

He putted his hands on my shoulders and tried to calm me down with some soft words.

"We…we have to rescue him!" I said

"This can't be!" exclaimed the president "what are we going to do now?...who will go instead of Don Wei?"

"I'll go" said Rick "I'll manage everything"

"But…if you manage everything…who will race?" asked the president

"I guess we all know who will" said Rick and looked at me

The president disagreed.

"I won't fail you!" I told the president trying to change his opinion

"How can I believe you? You are only a child!" he told me angrily

"I won the Oban race two years ago"

"There's no other racer as competent as Miss Wei" said Rick

"And you need someone right now!" I said

"President…she's right…we are departing today" told him a black-suited man

"I have no other option…"he said and drank the whole glass "but if you fail two races, I'll have no other option than sending a replacement" he told me "remember girl, the future of the galaxy is on your hands"

"Yes, sir!"

"Begin preparations!" he said and we all went to prepare for the trip

"I'm going to save you, father" I thought "I'll save you from those crogs even if I have to win the race again"

"Are you sure this is right, president?" asked him a woman

How everything turned out so fast! I couldn't believe I was going to Oban once again. Many things were worrying me: first the location of my father and second, the reasons why Jordan was holding another race…could something had happened to him? I had to figure out it by myself.

First I said hello to my old friends and they said good-bye to all those who were staying at the Earth.

The big-rocky egg came from the sky one more time. Many memories came to my mind…Oban…here I go again. Will I see all my friends again? Will I see Spirit, Rush and Prince Aikka again?... The light took our cars and elevated us, just how it did the first time.

At the last hour, a man dressed up with a uniform came into the light. What was that about?

"I can't trust that girl" said the president

A new adventure began… The darkness covered our sights and we fell in a deep dream.


End file.
